


Aberto

by test_kard_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drarry, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy drabbles, Found Family, M/M, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/test_kard_girl/pseuds/test_kard_girl
Summary: It's Mothers' Day here in the UK, so...short fluffy Drarry drabble, featuring Harry being unsure about Draco's reception at The Burrow, and Molly Weasley being excellent.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Aberto

'Quiet boy.' Mrs Weasley says, frowning at her reflection in the newly squeaky-clean plate. Harry catches it out of the air and dries it on his tea-towel, adding it to the pile on his other side.

'Think he's a bit scared of you all.' He says wryly and catches Mrs Weasley's incredulous eye as she passes him the final plate. 'Oh, I _know_...'

She continues frowning as she twirls her wand, now scrubbing out the inside of the gravy boat.

'Those...His parents, allowed _Fenrir Greyback_ in their house? With their _son_...?'

'Don't think they really had much choice in the matter.' Harry mutters. 'Shall I stick these in the cupboard?'

'Oh yes, thankyou dear...Well. He's certainly polite.'

Harry thinks that might be the best he's going to get. He supposes he shouldn't be disappointed. His aim for this afternoon was no-one getting punched in the throat so, against that scorecard, it's been a thrilling success. He wipes his hands on his dishtowel and threads it through the drawer handle.

'Thanks for all this Molly.' He says quietly. 'I know it's. I know it's...' Unexpectedly, he feels his throat start to tighten and presses his lips together, looks away. Of course, Mrs Weasley notices immediately and comes across and takes him by his shoulders, staring concernedly into his face, which just makes it worse. Harry pulls his glasses off and pushes his hand across his eyes.

'Oh, sweetheart.' She says. 'No need for that. No need for that...' And she pulls him into a hug, which Harry returns helplessly, wrapping his arms around her. He's got a good four inches on her now and has to stoop a bit.

They just stand like that for a while, Harry's hands curled in the back of her dress, feeling about six years old and a bit of an idiot. He hopes to god Ron doesn't come in. Or Draco. But he doesn't let go for long minutes, Mrs Weasley rubbing his back with her warm hand.

'I know- I know it would've been...Easier if it was Ginny. I wanted that too.' He mumbles and is surprised by how Mrs Weasley pulls back and glowers at him. Her eyes are also damp.

'Harry.' She says sternly. 'Never, ever think that we would prefer something easy over something that makes you happy. Please never think that.'

Harry blinks at her. Chews the inside of his lip.

'Does Draco make you happy?'

Harry snorts. Has to swipe the wetness away from his eyes again. But Mrs Weasley's looking very serious.

'I...I mean, he drives me up the wall--'

'--Oh, and you imagine being married to Arthur is very relaxing?' Mrs Weasley returns and Harry laughs. 'But..?'

'...He- Yeah.' Harry says, looks at his trainers. 'Yeah. He does.'

'Well that's that then.' Mrs Weasley says kindly. She puts her hand briefly to his face. 'I'm glad you brought him. I hope we can get to know him better. And put some square meals in him, my goodness, has he always been that skinny?'

Harry does laugh at that, properly. He feels warmth spreading in his chest, just like earlier with the Firewhiskey. Nothing could make plainer Mrs Weasley's sincerity than her willingness to put another meal on her table.

He heads outside; finds Draco at the garden table with Hermione, watching Ron and Ginny racing each other to the old yew at the end of the far field and back, Ron looking green-faced but determined as Ginny loops him and laughs. Harry puts his hand to the back of Draco's neck and feels him shift his head a little into the touch. 

'Hey. Ready to go?'

Draco lifts his sunglasses. 'I was rather hoping we could stick around until Weasley hits a tree or something?'

Harry stifles his grin at Hermione's eye-roll. She's been tremendous through all of this, considering. He wonders if Draco remembers how good her aim is and is behaving himself accordingly.

Harry shrugs; drags out the chair next to Draco and plonks himself down into it, kicking his legs up on the one opposite.

'Alright-- shouldn't be long.' He says, grinning, and reaches across to help himself to more lemonade.

Still with his sunglasses in his hair, Draco sends him a questioning glance and Harry realises he probably looks a bit puffy from crying needlessly in the kitchen. He sends him a wink back and Draco rolls his eyes. But he uncrosses his legs and nudges Harry's feet aside so he can prop his own up next to them.

Ron ploughs into the hedgerow fifteen minutes later, trying to swerve Ginny as she handbrake turns around the Burrow's tall, listing roof and bullets towards him, sending Draco and Harry into howls of laughter and Hermione jogging across the grass to make sure he hasn't broken anything. Soon after that, Mrs Weasley comes out and starts making noises about everyone being welcome to stay for supper-- but Harry takes the hint from Draco's panicked expression and begs knackeredness and needing to be at the Ministry the next morning.

When they've gathered together their things-- along with all the extra tupperwares of food Mrs Weasley has pressed on them-- Mrs Weasley pulls Harry into a hug, and doesn't hesitate in turning to Draco and doing the same. His spine immediately goes as stiff as a broomstick: but he hugs her back. Harry smiles to himself and tries to ignore Ron jabbing a teasing finger into his ribs. 


End file.
